The Exorcism of Violet Sabrewing
by AdriCureuil
Summary: The paranormal girl's night turn bad. A demon took possession of Violet's body. Webby and Lena will do everything to save her. They call on Elliot Howard for help, an amateur investigator specializing in the paranormal. That will be a very long night...
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes: First part of my fanfic on Ducktales, I hope you will like. As I've already said, English is not my native language. I write it in a very very simple style. So be indulgent please. I have done everything possible to make it as understandable as possible, I hope that is the case. Do not hesitate to tell me if there are errors.**

**Also, there will be my OC in this fanfic, Elliot Howard. In the story he already knows Webby and Lena. If you want to learn more about my character, go here: ** adricureuil/gallery/64019176/ducktales-oc

* * *

It's a beautiful night that starts in Duckburg and the residents of McDuck Manor have each planned their own evenings. Mr. Scrooge has to go to an important business meeting, the boys go to the movie theatre with their mother to make up for lost time and Mrs. Beakley has to accomplish a secret mission for a secret employer. Webby decided to organize a girls' night with Lena and Violet. The fact that she has to be alone with her two friends does not please the grandmother.

"Don't worry," said Lena. "Webby is not alone, we are with her. And then we're not going to do anything dangerous." The teenager had a smirk on her face that the grandmother didn't like at all.

"I hope so for your sake." replied Mrs. Beakly with an authoritarian tone. The expression she displayed on her face froze the blood of the three girls. "Anyway, I'll be back in a few hours. I repeat, no madness." After these words, the housekeeper left the manor.

"The monster is gone." say Lena.

"Your granny is really creepy." said Violet to Webby.

"I know, she the best." replied the girl. "So, what are we waiting for? The paranormal girl's night begin."

The three friends excitedly headed for Webby's room. Once they arrived at their destination, they sat in a circle in the middle of the room. Webby pulled an very old book out of a secret drawer. Violet intentionally observed the book. It was reddish in colour. An illustration could be seen on the cover. It was a yellow circle with the face of a horned creature in its centre. The title was almost erased, but the beginning could be read. "Demono..." Violet quickly understood what it was all about.

"Wait." Violet said. "Don't tell me this is a Demonology book?"

"Yes, it is." Webby replied with a big smile.

"Where did you find this thing?" asked Lena.

"I borrowed it from Mr. Scrooge's archives."

"Borrowed?" say Lena with a smirk. Webby lowered his head. A little ashamed, she confessed the truth.

"Okay maybe I forget to ask the permission haha."

"I see. So, what the plan?" asks Lena.

"It's simple, we're going to invoke a demon." Webby was excited, Lena seemed curious, Violet was rather worried.

"You sure about that?" Say Violet. "I mean, that can be very dangerouse."

To reassure her friend, Webby showed her two pages of the book. On the left page, there was the incantation for invok a demon. On the right page, there was a second incantation. This one, allows to send back the demon of where he comes from in case things go wrong. Violet took the time to examine both texts carefully.

"Yeah, it could work." concluded Violet, reassured.

"See, no problemes." Say Webby.

"You know, I even want to read this incantation myself." Says Violet.

"Are you sure?" asks Lena.

"Yeah. All right, girls, are you ready?" Webby and Lena nodded at the same time. The determination could be seen in their faces. Violet took a deep breath and began to read the incantation. "Deamon, naiz deitu duzu. Deamon, arrespóner mon crida, Deamon, ho temata."

Meanwhile, while Violet reads the incantation, something strange happen in McDuck Manor's garage. Hiding in the middle of all the weird objects that Scrooge McDuck had brought back from these adventures, there was a faint glow. This light came from a small gold statuette. It represented a humanoid being with a jackal's head and a duck body. Suddenly, a red aura surrounded the statue, which began to levitate.

Violet had read and reread the incantation several times, but nothing happened. Lena, who was seriously getting bored, yawned. Webby, she looked disappointed.

"I'm beginning to think this Demonology book is a fake." Says Lena, frustrated.

"Why would Uncle Scrooge keep a fake demonology book in his archives? He would have seen it if it was really a fake." replied Webby to his friend. Lena was about to answer when suddenly...

Knock, knock, kock...

"What the... ?"

"Wow!"

"Who's there?"

Knock, knock, kock...

Slowly, Lena got up and walked towards the front door of the room.

"Be careful." Advise Violet. "Maybe it's the demon."

Lena put her hand on the handle and opened the door. She took a few steps back when she saw who had knock.

"Okay, I didn't expect that." Say the teen.

The statuette entered the room, still levitating. She passed in front of Lena and Webby who were watching her, totally fascinated. Then the figur stop just in front of Violet. The young hummingbird didn't know how to react. Suddenly, a voice came from the idol.

"Are you the one who read the incantation?" Asks the voice. That voice was calm and almost reassuring.

"Uh... yes." Despite that calm voice, Violet could feel that something was wrong.

"Thanks you so much" Say the voice.

"For what?"

"Your body!"

Suddenly all the lights went out plunging the room into complete darkness. Webby and Lena waited for a frightening laugh followed by Violet's scream of terror. Despite the darkness, Webby had no trouble finding the light switch. She quickly turned on the light again. Lena hadn't moved from the front door, she was totally confused. In the middle of the room, Webby saw that the idol was on the floor. Just behind her, she saw Violet, curling up in a corner, her head between her knees. The two young girls stared at their friends. Despite the scream she had made a few seconds earlier, she looked fine. To be sure, Webby approached Violet.

"Violet, are you alright?" Asks Webby. Violet's answer was a giggle.

"If I am alright?" She say. Violet quickly looked up and stared at Webby. Her eyes were red. Seeing Webby and Lena's surprise, she laughed. Her voice had become deep and cavernous. She began to levitate in the air, just like the statuette a few minutes earlier. Webby backed away and joined Lena at the front door. They quickly understood the problem. A demon was in the statuette and he took possession of Violet's body. "I've never felt better in my life." Concludes the demon with a huge smile.

"Hey you creep, leave our friend alone." Says Lena, angry to see her friend in danger.

"No!" Faced with this answer, Webby wanted to catch a demonology book in order to quickly read the second ritual. Unfortunately, the demon was more faster. "A ritual for send me back in this damn statuette? How your so cutes." In front of the horrified eyes of the two friends, he tore off the page, balled it up and swallowed it. This last action had the effect of disgusted Webby and Lena. "Oopsy."

Lena, obviously very angry, threw herself at the possessed girl and managed, not without difficulty, to tackle her on the ground. Webby rushed to help her. With difficulty, they forced the demon to sit on a chair. Then they tied his hands and feet with rope. Faced with this situation, the demon simply laughed.

"This is useless, girls. You're not helping your silly little friend." The demon mocked.

"Shut up. Webby tells me you have something to save Violet from this thing."

"Hey, I have a name." Said the demon, obviously offended.

"I say shut up. Webby?"

"I'm affraid not." Webby answered.

"That's too bad."

"For the last time, shut up or a hit you."

"If you hit me, you hit the poor Violet." The demon mocked again. Lena clenched her fists and held back her anger. If this monster had not taken possession of Violet's body, she would have beaten him up without hesitation.

"But." Says Webby. "I know someone who can probably help us for a exorcism."

Lena now had a smile full of hope. But when she saw the phone number of the person Webby wanted to call, hope turned into annoyance.

"Don't tell me you call Elliot?" Asked the teen. "Does he even know how an exorcism works?"

"Of course he knows, since he did one on me."

"What?"

"Yeah, a pretty funny story. We almost died several times."

"Indeed, it's a pretty funny story." The demon joked. "But this time, you're all really going to die!"

"Shut up." The two girls said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes: Here the part 2. Hope you will like. Once again, If you see English errors, do not hesitate to tell me.**

* * *

The room was half dark, lit only by a bedside lamp. Despite the lack of lighting, it was very easy to see the board that was hanging on the wall. On this table are newspaper articles and photos. All these documents were hung with pins and bound together with a red twine. There were other boards of this kind in the room. Their common point is that they all about cases related to the paranormal. Ghosts, UFOs, cryptids, vampires, magic, curses, werewolves, conspiracy theory etc... There were also several shelves containing several old books and other strange artifacts believed to have come out of a horror movie. This room belongs to Elliot Howard. A young duck with yellow plumage that wears dark glasses on its beak. He is dressed in a black jacket over a black shirt.

Elliot was sitting in a chair. In front of him was an old rag doll wearing a 19th century dress, also sitting on a chair. the young boy had his arms crossed. He was looking at the doll and seemed annoyed.

"For the last time." Elliot began. "Breaking a curse is not an easy thing. Especially a curse of that power." The silence returned to the room. Elliot was always looking at the doll. "Yes, I know, I know. But as you know, I also have other investigations." Says Elliot, always in the direction of the doll. "And..." Elliot was cut off by the door of his room, which opened suddenly. A young girl with white plumage and long blond hair. She seemed to be in her twenties. This is his Elliot big sister. She entered the room with a landline phone in her hand.

"Hey Elliot, telephone for you." Says the young woman. "Wait, don't tell me you talking alone again to this creppy old doll?" The last words spoken by his big sister caused Elliot to panic.

"Excuse yourself immediately." Says the boy authoritatively. "Anaïs is a haunted doll, she's very susceptible and..." Elliot didn't finish his phrase because he noticed that the doll had turned her head to look at his sister. "Anaïs, we had deal. You don't hurt people anymore and in return I break your curse." The boy had become very serious. "Sis please, excuse you."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Happy?" Elliot looked at Anaïs the doll again.

"Apology accepted."

"Great. Like I say, telephone for you." Elliot picked up the phone. His big sister immediately left his room. She didn't understand his really weird passions.

"Hello?" asked Elliot. He immediately recognized the voice of his interlocutor. "Webby, are you crazy or what? I already told you never to call me by phone." Says Elliot very upset. "Imagine if government agents were listening to our conversations." But Elliot calmed down when Webby explained her problem to him. "I see, I'll be right there." He headed towards one of these shelves and took an old book that was stored in a briefcase. "Sorry, Anaïs, I'm going to have to go, an emergency." After finding a good excuse to explain to his parents why he had to go to McDuck Manor at such a late hour, Elliot left home, got on his bike and headed for his destination as quickly as possible.

In McDuck Manor, the situation had not changed. Duckworth had joined Webby and Lena. The ghost, despite his usual phlegm, was very annoyed by this situation. He, who had always arranged for malicious individuals not to enter the manor, all it took was a girls' night out for it to fail. He seriously regretted that he had not intervened earlier. Indeed, he may be a ghost but he is not omniscient.

"Hey, ghost." Says the demon with a mocking smile. "I know how you died, it was miserably boring." The butler remained impassive.

"Can you do somthinng?" asking Lena.

"I'm afraid not, my dear." replied Duckworth. "I'm not powerful enough to fight a demon."

"You're right not to interfere, ghost. I could kill you." The demon giggled.

"He's already dead." Says Lena.

"Nobody ever really died." Replied the demon. "It's just... a matter of point of view."

"Really? Can you explain that to me?" Asked Webby, fascinated by this strange revelation.

"Webby, that not the moment." Says Lena as she sighs. The bell rang. Duckworth deduced that it was Elliot and went to open the door. A few minutes later, the young boy and the ghost were at the entrance to Webby's room. Elliot harassed Duckworth with questions. He is not used to meeting a friendly ghost, because normally he hunts them down. "Hey nerd, instead of asking questions, get rid us of this demon." Says Lena as she shows Violet.

"Oh, yes, that's right, I'm sorry. Hello, girls." Says the boy shyly. Webby was the only one who saluted him. Lena just rolling her eyes. Elliot approached Violet and looked her straight in the eye. The demon just smiled. "Fascinating."

"So, wich one his your girlfriend?" Asks the demon with a mocking look. Surprised by this strange question, Elliot blushed as the only answer. Webby scratched her head with questions and Lena seemed annoyed. "So, which one? Puppet, Pink Brat or Girly Punk?" Elliot frowned. He now had a threatening expression. The demon was delighted, he had obviously touched a sensitive point. "Hooo, you like Girly Punk." Whispered the demon not loud enough for the girls to hear. Elliot ignored the demon and turned to the girls.

"Well, that's not how I imagined my meeting with Violet." Elliot noticed the statuette on the floor. "Webby, what you can tell me about this?" Webby took the time to examine the little sculpture carefully. She knew almost every item Mr. Scrooge brought back. She quickly identified the statuette.

"It is the Mysterious Unknown God. It comes from Egypt." Concludes the young adventurer.

"Unknown?" said the demon, totally outraged. "You don't know who I am?"

"That's what unknown means." Lena replied sarcastically.

"Wait a minute, you a demon and you from Egypt. I know who you are." Says Elliot.

"Finally, a intelligent mortal."

"You are Seth!" Says Elliot, obviously proud of himself.

"What, is this a joke?" Yelled at the demon of anger. "Seth is a loser compared to me, a pathetic loser. When you hear my name, you will tremble with fear." The demon made a diabolical laugh. "I AM... VYORUT." Just after revealing his identity, the demon laughed again. But he quickly stopped in front of the expressions full of questions he had in front of him. "What?"

"Never hear of you." Says Elliot.

"Same here." Webby added.

"Your name Sir, is totally unknown to me." Says Duckworth.

"I was very well famous a long time ago." Says Vyorut, very disappointed that his name is not making his opponents feel any fear.

"Ah, I can confirm it, it's been a long time, yeah!" Lena laughed.

Suddenly Vyorut roared in anger. This caused a force field. Webby, Lena and Elliot were projected on the wall, Duckworth disappeared. The demon managed to loosen his bonds and began to levitate again.

"Puny mortals. Your souls will be mine." Elliot got up with difficulty. He opened his briefcase and took out an old witchcraft book. He opened it on a specific page and began to read what seemed to be an incantation.

"_Demon, in the name of the Ancient High Orders, I chase you out. Demon, in the name of the Ancient High Orders, I banish you from this world. Demon, in the name of the Ancient High Orders, return to your world._" Elliot repeated this incantation over and over again.

"Hahaha you can't win kid. Give up, now!" Says the demon. But Elliot did not stop, he continues to read the text of the book over and over again. More he read it, more he seems to tire. Gradually, Vyorut descended to the ground.

"SIT." Elliot shouted breathlessly. To everyone's surprise, the demon obeyed and got back to the chair. "Webby, Lena quick, reattach him." The girls grabbed the ropes and tied Violet's feet and hands again.

"You won that round, kid. But you can't last that long." Says the demon.

"Elliot, are you all right?" Asked Lena as she approached the boy.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Elliot answered, catching his breath.

"What happened, why are you suddenly tired?" Asked Lena, she could not hide her concern.

"That's because an exorcism is a fight of will." Webby explained. "More powerful the demon is, more is mentally and physically difficult to defeat him."

"Exactly." Confirmed Elliot. "And this one is powerful."

"Great." Lena replied sarcastically. "Hey, where's Duckworth?"

"Don't worry about him." The demon laughed again. "I just banished him from this dimension for a few hours. Basically, you are alone with me." Elliot, who had just found his breath, picked up his book and started reading the incantation again. Vyorut openly mocked the boy. "Hahahaha, that ridiculous magic formula again? Poor fool, you're not strong enough." But Elliot continued. The demon sighed. "Okay, give me a break."

Vyorut triggered a new force field. But this time, the bulbs in the room burst into pieces. The room was once again in darkness. Webby quickly finds a flashlight. Her first reflex was to see if Vyorut was still tied to the chair. That was not the case.

"He's gone." Says Lena, shocked.

"He's probably somewhere in the manor." Elliot replied. "He wants to play with us."

"So, let's find him and kick his devil butt for save Violet." Says Webby, full of confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, Lena opened the bedroom door. She looked both ways down the hall. Apart from the darkness, she saw nothing. Accompanied by Webby and Elliot, she left the room. Lena was on her guard, Vyorut may be hiding somewhere in the dark waiting for the right time to attack them. As she left the room, Webby put herself in an karate fighting position as if she had an enemy right in front of her. She was wearing her night vision goggles. When Elliot saw her, he felt like she was a character from a martial arts movie. The boy was still holding his witchcraft book.

"How did he escape?" Lena asked, obviously angry.

"It confirms what I feared. Vyorut is a powerful demon." Elliot replied to the teen girl.

"Well, do something. You are the paranormal expert." Lena was getting aggressive. Elliot took a step back.

"It's not that easy, you know." The boy defended himself. He was trying to stay calm in front of Lena.

"Admit earlier that you're not up to it." Lena said. Elliot wanted to answer her, but she cut it off before any sound came out of his beak. "If your will is not strong enough, get out of here. You're useless to us." Elliot lowered his head. Getting yelled at by Lena, the girl he secretly liked, was hard. It is true that he had never before faced such a powerful adversary. He began to doubt his own abilities. Maybe she was right. Webby didn't like the way things were going. They had to remain united.

"Lena, please, calm down. We were all surprised. Elliot does what he can, we all do what we can." Lena watched her best friend's serious expression. She sighed. Lena knew Webby was right. She looked at Elliot again. The boy seemed really blamed himself for not being able to save Violet when her possessed body was tied up. When she saw this saddened mine, Lena sighed again. Elliot should not lose confidence in himself. Besides, basically Lena appreciate Elliot. He aslo a Webby's friend after all. Seeing him in that state didn't please her.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. It's just that I'm really worried about Violet." Says the girl. "And forget what I said, we need you. Together we are stronger." Concludes Lena in a reassuring way. Elliot smiles at Lena. He was about to answer her when Webby cut him off.

"Together..." Webby repeat. "OF COURSE!" Her yell made her two companions startle. Obviously, she had found a plan. "Lena, Elliot, an exorcism is a fight of will. So if we read the incantation together, it makes three wills against one. Which increases our chances of victory."

"You're right, it can work." Elliot replied, hitting his forehead. "I am stupid or what, why didn't I think of that?"

"Great, we have a plan." Says Lena enthusiastic. "All we have to do, is find Vyorut."

Just after she said that, the three ducks were quickly forcibly lifted into the air. An invisible force had caught them and brought them in different directions. They didn't have time to understand what was happening to them. Elliot lands on something soft. He looked around him, he was in the living room, lying on the couch just in front of the immense TV of the manor. The boy was reassured to see that he still had his book. With the book under his left arm, Elliot got up from the couch and put his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked more attentively at the room. Vyorut had separated them, so the demon has a plan too. And it also means that his power is growing more and more. Elliot was hoping that Webby and Lena were fine. The boy was strangely attracted to a clock at the other end of the room. It was 9:10 p.m But all of a sudden, the hands of the clock started to move on their own. After a few seconds, the hands stopped. The hour displayed was not unknown at Elliot.

"3:00 a.m... Devil's Hour... charming. What's next, the walls will start bleeding?" Elliot was getting sarcastic. He heard a laugh behind him. He turned around and saw Vyorut sitting on the couch. Still in Violet's body, the demon had a mocking and triumphant smile on his face. "If you have hurt Lena and Webby, I..." The demon cut him off.

"It's funny, you're scared, I can smell it. Yet, you're still here."

"Matter of habit." replied Elliot. "I'm going to fight you, I'm going to win and free Violet. That why I'm still here." Vyorut laughed for the only answer.

"Hahahaha, you're so confident, it's so ridiculous and funny." Suddenly he looked more threatening. "But I'm happy to tell you, you've already loose."

"What do you mean?" This news did not reassure Elliot, but he preferred to remain suspicious. It was possible that Vyorut was trying to destabilize him with lies. Unfortunately, the demon could feel the boy's anxiety growing, which made him happy.

"Well, as you guessed, more time pass, more powerful I become." began to explain the demon. "I have become powerful enough to control several bodies at once." Announced Vyorut filled with pride. Elliot was shocked by this revelation. He couldn't believe it, it was impossible.

"You really think I'm going to believe you." Says Elliot. Suddenly, he heard the laughter of the demon. But the sound came from behind him. Yet Vyorut hadn't moved off the couch. The boy turned around and he couldn't believe what he see. Scrooge McDuck was right in front of him and his eyes were red like Violet's. Scared by this vision, Elliot backed away.

"See, surprise!" Say Vyorut in Mr Mcduck's body. "And it's not over." Elliot looked around the room and the situation became even more nightmarish. Mrs. Beakley, Della, Donald, Launchpad and the nephews, they were all there. They all had red eyes, all were possessed by Vyorut. Elliot began to tremble, this time he could no longer hide his fear. Vyorut laughed. His laughter came from all over the room.

"It's impossible, impossible." Elliot would plug his ears so she wouldn't hear that horrible laugh again. He closed his eyes. He felt like he was stuck in a nightmare. During his life as a paranormal investigator, he had seen many strange things and fought many scary monsters. But seeing people he liked in this situation was unbearable. Elliot had to face the facts, he had loses the war against Vyorut. Suddenly, he felt someone putting his hands on his shoulders. The person in question called the teen boy by his name. It was Lena. Her voice sounded normal. Elliot took the risk of opening his eyes. Right in front of him, Lena with red eyes and right next door, Webby in the same condition. "No, not you two." Says Elliot stuttering. Suddenly Lena kissed him on the beak. If the teen girl had not been possessed by a demon, Elliot would have really appreciated this situation. He pushed Lena back violently and she fell to the ground. She laughed, this time she had the voice of Vyorut. "You bastard." Says Elliot angry.

"Hey, why did you get angry?" Says the demon in Louie's body. "Your crush finally kissed you. "The possessed people were now all around Elliot. "You only have one solution left." This time, the demon's voice came from Della. "Run away." Says Donald. "Run away." Repeated Vyorut in loop using all his victims.

"Shut up." Elliot plugged his ears again, he could no longer stand these situations. He had loses, he was about to run away when he saw his reflection on the big television. He was alone in the room, alone with Vyorut in Violet's body still sitting on the couch. After a few seconds, Elliot understood what was going on. All this was just an illusion, a trap, created by Vyorut to frighten him. Elliot had a trustful smile on his face. He faced this illusion. He had finally regained his fighting spirit. "You're not real, YOU'RE ALL NOT REAL." He shouted. Elliot was alone again, he had managed to make this illusion disappear. He sighed with relief. If he hadn't seen his reflection, he probably would have run away. A real stroke of luck. Then he heard Vyorut applauding enthusiastically.

"Bravo, bravo." Says the demon, strangely happy. "You succeeded in getting out of my trap, congratulations." He began to levitate in the air. "But there are still two princesses in this castle. The question is, will the brave knight be able to save them both? What a suspense." He left the room very fast and disappeared in the darkness. For Elliot, there was no time to lose. He had to find Lena and Webby.

* * *

When she was separated from the others, Lena was unconscious. When she woke up, she realized she was in the nephew's room. She looked around and saw that she was alone. Her first thought went to her best friend, Webby. Lena was hoping she was fine.

"I hope this idiot is fine too." She said when she thought of Elliot.

"Hey Punky Girl." Lena immediately recognized Vyorut's voice. She turned around and saw him sitting on Huey's bed. "Hi!"

"You. If you ever hurt Webby or Elliot, you'll regret it." Says Lena in a menacing tone. "And release Violet, you monster." The only answer from the demon was once again a smile.

"Monster? Haha look who's talking." Vyorut got out of bed and walked towards Lena. Seeing this, the teenager got into attack position, she was ready to fight. "You are a monster too. You really think I didn't notice what you really are."

"You know nothing about me." Before Lena could do anything, Vyorut grabbed her hand quickly. The girl couldn't get him to let go. "Get off me"

"I know you're just a shadow. The poor little shadow of a witch." Lena was terrified to hear that. "You may be free now, but no one escapes that true nature." Says Vyorut with a sadistic smile. Lena's fear increased when she saw that her hand was becoming a shadow again. Her whole body slowly began to become a shadow again.

"No... NO." Scream Lena crying. The demon let go of her hand and laughed again. "Not again, not again." Suddenly, Lena heard a voice coming from the other side of the door of the room.

"Lena, is that you?" Say the voice. Lena began to tremble with fear. She knew perfectly well who that voice belonged to.

"You brought her here?" Lena asked, scared.

"I've always loved family reunions." Vyorut replied before flying away and disappearing through the window. Just after that, the bedroom door opened and Lena saw one of her worst nightmares come true. **She** was here.

Magica De Spell.

"Ha, there you are." Say the witch. "Are you okay?" Lena's only answer was to take a baseball bat that was in a corner of the room. She was waving her weapon to threaten her aunt. "Lena, what's the matter with you?" Asked Magica, surprise. "It's me."

"Stay away from me. I will not become your slave again." Completely panicked, Lena tried several times to hit Magica. The witch tried to calm her niece, but she wouldn't listen to her.

"Wait a minute." The witch began. "Who am I?"

"What?"

"Answer the question, Lena. Who am I?"

"You Magica De Spell. You think I'am stupid?"

"Okay, I come to understand." Says the witch. "Listen carefully Lena. I'm not your aunt. It's just an illusion created by Vyorut. It's me, Elliot." Surprised, Lena watched the witch for a few seconds, then tried again to knock her down with the baseball bat. "I tell you, it's Elliot. Please, Lena, focus. Trust me on this." Lena looked at Magica's face. She had a reassuring expression. The teen girl never seen Magica like that before. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She thinks that all this is not true, that the person she had in front of her was not her aunt. When she opened her eyes, Lena saw Elliot in front of her. She also saw that her body was perfectly normal.

"Elliot..." Lena whispered as she dropped the baseball bat.

"Yeah... hi." The boy replied shyly. He wanted to ask her if she was all right. But he did not have the time. Lena threw herself at him to give him a hug. She hugged him very hard and gently put her head on his shoulder. Elliot was completely paralyzed. He blushed so hard that his head had turned red like a tomato. "I... I... I thought you didn't like hugs?" Asked the boy, stuttering.

"It depends with whom I am." Whispering Lena in the boy's ear. But she quickly broke the hug. "Don't tell anyone about this, understand?" She said in a threatening tone. Elliot replied with a nod, visibly a little scared by the threatening tone Lena had just taken. "Good, now let's find Webby." Lena left the room. Elliot remained frozen in the room, always under the shock of what came from the past.

"She hugged me." Says Elliot with a silly smile on his face. As the boy got lost in his dreams, Lena came back for him.

"So, are you coming?"

"Uh... yeah, cool, awsome, let's go."

* * *

After being separated from her two friends, Webby found himself locked in the garage. She had repeatedly try to opened the door, but without success. Although she wasn't afraid to be alone, she was worried about her friends. Webby was also surprised that the demon has not yet been attacked.

"Hey Pink Brat, can you hear me?" Webby put himself in an attack position, ready to jump on her enemy. But she soon realized that she was alone in the room. Where was the demon? "I have some good news." Vyorut announced cheerful. "I no longer control your friend's body, Violet." Webby was quite surprised to hear that. Had Vyorut abandoned the battle? "But I had to find a new body." Says the demon with an almost naive ton. "Your right hand." Webby looked at her hand and saw a red eye opening in the center of the palm. "Hi, how are you?"

"Gah." Cries Webby totally surprised. Her hand began to turn all by itself from right to left. Then the red eye observed Webby for a few seconds and the young girl took a slap with her own right hand. Using her left hand, Webby grabbed her possessed hand. She got down on her knees and put her right hand on the ground. She held the hand firmly so that she would not be attacked again. Vyorut made a diabolical laugh. "You dirty barnacle." Webby sobs. "Give me back my hand." But Vyorut didn't stop laughing. Webby looked around her to find a solution. On a box, she saw several gardening tools, large adhesive tape and a chainsaw. Webby now had a crazy smile on her face. "Oh, you want to play, we'll play." She walked towards the tools and managed, not without difficulty, to attach her possessed hand to the box with the adhesive tape. The adhesive was very solid, Vyorut couldn't get away. "Haha who's laughing now?" Say Webby in a completely crazy tone. With the other hand, she grabbed the chainsaw and lit it by pulling the starter rope with her teeth. "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!" She directed the chainsaw to her right hand, obviously ready to cut it off to get rid of the demon. Webby was about to succeed when Lena and Elliot entered the garage after breaking down the door.

"WEBBY NO" Lena screamed. Webby jumped and let go of the chainsaw. The machine made a gliding flight and crashed into the wall just a few centimetres from Elliot's head. Seeing that he had narrowly escaped death, the boy almost fainted.

"Vyorut is in my hand, I have to tear it off." Says Weeby looking for another sharp tool.

"No, this a illusion, he do the same trick with us." Say Lena. "He's trying to scare us and send us mad."

"Webby, all you have to do is focus. "Added Elliot. "You have to convince yourself it's not real."

Webby hesitated but ended up listening to her two friends. A few seconds later she tore off the adhesive that was holding her hand. There was no red eye. His hand was never possessed by the demon.

"Too bad, I really wish I had had a chainsaw instead of my hand." Say Webby in a depressed tone. "That would have been groovy." Suddenly Vyorut came out from behind a box while levitating. He cried out in anger.

"I can't believe that, I can't believe I loses three times. No more games this time, I'll kill you."

"Quick, we have to read the incantation together." Says Elliot after opening his book. The two girls stood next to him and together they began to read the incantation. _"Demon, in the name of the Ancient High Orders, I chase you out. Demon, in the name of the Ancient High Orders, I banish you from this world. Demon, in the name of the Ancient High Orders, return to your world." _They repeated this incantation over and over again.

"Poor naive fools, do you really think you can drive me out of this body?" Say the demon. But all of a sudden, he put his hands on his belly and began to scream in pain. "No, it's impossible." With his powers, Vyorut levitated a crate and threw it at his three opponents. But the crate exploded into pieces on an invisible shield that protected the three ducks. "How can your wills be so strong?" Says the angry demon. Then he cleared his throat and a kind of red smoke from Violet's beak. The smoke evaporated and Violet fell to the ground. Violet woke up and if she looked around completely confused.

"Hey, girls, what happened, what are we doing here, where's that weird statuette and who's that guy?" Asked Violet after seeing Webby, Lena and Elliot.

"Hi, I'm Elliot Howard, expert in Paranormal." The boy replied as he approached her. "A demon took possession of your body and we had to do an exorcism to liberate you." Obviously stunned by the boy's explanation, Violet watched her two friends. Webby and Lena hugged their friend, reassured that they had been able to save her from Vyorut.

"So, it's over?" Says Lena. "We send Vyorut back where he came from?"

"Exactly." Elliot replied, very proud of him. "Unless if Vyorut is an alpha demon, which means very very powerful." Just after he said that, the three girls saw red smoke appear just behind the boy. "In this case, a simple exorcism is not enough." The red smoke began to take the form of a humanoid being with the body of a duck and the head of a jackal. "We'll have to find a new strategy to banish him out permanently... And when I see your terrified expressions, I conclude that Vyorut is an alpha demon and that he is just behind me." The boy turns around. "Of course."

"You couldn't have specified that detail before?" Says Lena slightly angry.

"I can't think of everything."

"That's the worst thing about you." Lena added.

"That not true." Replied Elliot

"Yes it is." Said Lena. "It's exactly like when we fought that army of werebunnies during Easter."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault."

"I'm not the one who didn't think to recover the cursed chocolate carrot."

"Lena, he is your boyfriend?" Ask Violet.

"NO!"

"Awww, but I ship you both so much." Said Webby.

"Sorry to interrupt." Says Vyorut. "But I'm still here and I still plan to kill you." At that moment, Duckworth appeared in his monster form. "Hey ghost, I like your new look." The butler hit the demon. He obviously wanted to create a division so that the childrens could get to safety.

"Time to RUN." Said Webby.


End file.
